


The Affair

by tess1978



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Reunion Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 22:57:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14603559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tess1978/pseuds/tess1978
Summary: Hazel, the Sole Survivor, gets lost on the Prydwen on her first day, and ends up seeing something she shouldn't have.





	The Affair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [syrenpan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syrenpan/gifts).



> Birthday gift for my lovely friend Syrenpan! It thrills me to know that this is the third birthday fic I wrote for you. I look forward to writing many many more.

The day Hazel met Elder Maxson was a memorable one, but not in the way she expected.

Paladin Danse brought her onto the Prydwen to meet the man shortly after the airship arrived in the Commonwealth. Still a bit shaky from the open-sided helicopter ride and a bit unnerved to be standing so high in the sky, she tried to focus on the Elder as he gave a speech. Something about a cancer, and the Brotherhood being the cure.

She wasn’t listening.

It was hard to focus. Not only from the disconcerting height of the view out the window, but also because, well, Elder Maxson was hot as fuck. 

She had nowhere to look really. 

Painfully hot guy on one side, dangerously frightening view on the other. She turned to Danse. That didn’t help either. He wasn’t a troll either. She’d been trying not to stare at him since they met a few weeks back. She sighed. He was clearly out of her league. 

When the speech finally ended, Danse held back and she waited while they talked. Much to her surprise, the Elder promoted her to Knight. She would have laughed out loud at the very idea, but clearly Maxson and Danse thought this was no laughing matter. The two of them were the epitome of dedication and professionalism. 

After the promotion, she waited while the two men conversed for a short time. When it was time to leave, Danse snapped a sharp salute at the Elder, and directed Hazel to follow him into the main deck of the ship.

“Excuse me, Paladin, before we start, could you direct me to the… uhhhh… ladies’ room? I need to freshen up.”

“Certainly, Knight.” _Knight,_ she thought, with an internal giggle that luckily didn’t escape. “Right this way.” 

Hazel followed the Paladin to the head. They passed a number of different rooms along the way, before turning into a corridor and up a flight of steps. By the time they arrived, she was a bit lost.

“I’ll give you some time, knight. We can meet in the Cade’s office for your checkup in, let’s say, an hour?”

“Yes, sir. Except… where’s that?”

“Just come back the way we came until you get to B corridor, and take a left. It’s down that hall. If you get to the mess hall, you’ve gone too far.”

Hazel nodded, uncertainly. Whatever. If she got lost, she’d just ask someone to give her directions.

She washed up quickly, then headed back into the hallway. The way they’d come. Hm. There had been stairs, and… something. She didn’t know. She had really had to pee earlier, and wasn’t paying close attention. She headed left. Found some stairs, then some other stairs, then turned right down a long corridor. Hadn’t Paladin Danse said something about a mess hall?

She kept walking to the end of the corridor, but instead of a mess, she found an office with the door open. She went inside. Terminal, desk. Table in the middle. She looked around. There was a bathroom. A shelf. She wandered over there, curious, and saw a certificate in the name of Arthur Maxson. 

Growing uncomfortable, she turned to leave, and her suspicions that she wasn’t in an office at all were confirmed when she noticed the bed along the wall. Shit. She’d somehow ended up in the Elder’s quarters. She probably shouldn’t be in here.

She turned to the door when she heard voices outside. It sounded like Danse and Maxson.

Embarrassed, she ducked into the bathroom and stood quietly. They would probably leave soon. Danse was supposed to meet her in… she looked at her Pip-boy. 40 minutes.

Well, whatever. She had a Stealth Boy. She’d just… kind of creep past them and out the door.

The two men came into the office and stood by the table. Danse had abandoned his armour somewhere, and was wearing an orange jumpsuit. 

The door was open. Now was her chance. She turned on the Stealth Boy, and confirming she was transparent, began to creep towards the door. They didn’t work well with a lot of movement, so she got to her knees and crawled slowly and carefully towards the hall, hoping they wouldn’t notice the movement. 

Danse and Maxson were talking. “From what you told me, Danse, she’ll make a fine addition to the ranks.”

“She certainly made an impression in the short time I’ve known her.”

Hazel hesitated. Were they talking about her?

“Her fighting style is… unique. But I think I can train her,” Danse continued. He pulled out a chair and sat down, uninvited, pulling his hood off and running a hand through his hair. Hm. Cozy. Despite the formality of the introduction earlier, it seemed these two were pretty friendly. 

“I have faith you will be successful, Danse.”

“How was the trip here, Arthur?” 

First names? Yes, they were friendly. And no longer talking about her. Hazel resumed creeping towards the door, her embarrassment and anxiety about being caught where she shouldn’t be overriding her nosiness. 

“It was long. We got shot at a few times, but no real danger.”

Almost there…

“That’s good. I was so glad to see you show up here. I couldn’t wait to get back aboard.”

Hazel was almost free. She knew where she was was the worst place, right in front of the door, but if she could just…

But it wasn’t to be. Just as she reached the door, Elder Maxson came over and shut the door, trapping her inside with them.

 _Fuck._ She bit her lip to avoid cursing out loud. 

Maybe she could creep back into the bathroom and just wait until they left, then follow them outside. She began backing up slowly. 

“I couldn’t wait to get you aboard, Danse.”

Hazel peered up at Maxson. His voice was deep as he addressed the Paladin.

“Hmm.” Danse’s reply was a deep hum. He held his hand out to the Elder, who grasped him by the wrist and pulled him to his feet into an embrace. 

_Really good friends,_ Hazel thought as she continued backing up. She was glad Danse had a good friend. She had thought he needed one ever since they met. 

She was almost to the bathroom door. They were being so quiet. She glanced up to make sure she was still undiscovered, that they weren’t both just staring at her.

Oh my god, they weren’t hugging.

They had their arms around each other, yes. But it was not a friendly, welcome-back kind of hug. The pair of them had their tongues so far down each other’s throats that she quickly became concerned they were going to suffocate.

She _definitely_ shouldn’t be here. 

She made it into the bathroom and closed her eyes. Hopefully their reunion would be over quickly.

“I really missed you today, Danse. I could barely sleep last night knowing I would see you soon.”

Hazel peeked through the crack in the door. She could see a sliver of the two men, their foreheads pressed together. It was kind of sweet, actually. It seemed the two of them were very much in love. She smiled to herself. It sent a little thrill through her. There was so much darkness in this new world, she was glad to see some things never changed. Thinks like romance, love…

“I really missed your cock.”

... that. 

Hazel’s brief flare of romance faded and panic set in as she peeked through the crack in the door and saw they were kissing again, but with a frantic heat and desperation, their hands pulling at each other’s clothing.

It was kind of hot, actually.

“We don’t have much time, Arthur.”

“I don’t care. We can go slow later. I haven’t seen you in months.”

Through the crack in the door, Hazel watched as they stripped each other bare at a speed that indicated practice, especially given the complicated nature of their jumpsuits. She couldn’t help but admire them through the crack in the door. Muscled and furry, Danse leaned back on the table with Maxson standing between his thighs as they kissed. His hands reached down to cup Maxson’s ass, and although she couldn’t quite see from where she was, she was sure they were rubbing their cocks together. 

It was really hot. 

She grew uncomfortably warm as she watched, heat flooding her body and settling between her legs. She had the sneaking suspicion that this scene would be featuring heavily in her private moments for the foreseeable future.

Maxson’s hips were flexing as he ground himself against Danse. He groaned deeply and smashed his mouth into the Paladin’s. 

“We have to hurry, then,” Danse said. He reached between their bodies and his bicep flexed as he jerked both of them off.  
Maxson bit at Danse's neck. “That feels so good. I can't wait to be inside you.”

Hazel didn't know how Danse felt about that but she was pretty sure if Maxson ever used that voice on her she would be putty in his hands.

She moved slightly. She could see Maxson’s face now as he leaned away from Danse and smiled at him. “Hmm. I've waited this long. I think I can wait a little longer.” 

Her mouth fell open as the Elder dropped to his knees in front of Danse, who wound his fingers into Maxson’s hair and guided him to his cock.

“Fuck, Arthur. I love your mouth.” Maxson didn’t reply, simply mumbled around Danse’s cock. Hazel could see his head bobbing there. His cheeks hollowed as he sucked. His eyes turned up to Danse’s face. He had rather nice blue eyes, she noticed. She couldn’t see Danse’s face from where she was, a little to the right and behind Danse.

Maxson’s fist was wrapped around Danse’s cock as he sucked him off, and he was moaning. Hazel’s mouth watered just a little.

“I hate to stop you, Arthur, but there’s no time.” He pulled Maxson to his feet and kissed him hard. “I need you now.”

Maxson disappeared for a moment, then returned. He had something in his hand. “Turn around,” he said. Danse complied, placing his palms flat on the table. 

_Oh my god,_ Hazel thought. _They aren’t just going to make out._

She couldn’t tear her eyes away as Maxson opened the jar he was holding and smeared something on his cock, before working his fingers between Danse’s legs. She pressed her thighs together. Her skin broke out in hot tingles as she watched. 

Maxson stroked his cock and Hazel got a good look at it, thick, nestled in dark hair, and gleaming with whatever he was using for lube. She bit her lip. 

So did Maxson, as he guided himself into Danse, thrusting gently at first, then with greater speed. Her pussy clenched as Maxson let out a groan. 

“You feel so good, Danse. God, I’ve missed this so much. So fucking good,”

Danse’s head bowed and his back arched as he slammed back into Maxson. They were both moaning, deep, growly, rumbly sounds of arousal as they fucked on the table. Maxson’s hands were on Danse’s hips, his fingers dug into the muscled flesh of his ass, his thumbs tracing circles. Sweat gleamed on their bodies. 

“I’m coming, I’m coming!” Danse gasped. Maxson grabbed his hair.

“Not yet, you aren’t.” His pace slowed. He turned Danse’s face back for a kiss. “You aren’t. Fucking. Coming.” Each word was punctuated by a thrust of his hips.

Danse groaned, his voice heavy with frustration. “I’m so close, Arthur. I can’t… stop…”

Maxson reached around and grabbed Danse’s cock. “Fine then. Come for me.” His hand moved a few times, then Danse let out a groan that nearly undid Hazel, hiding in the bathroom. It was the hottest sound she’d ever heard. She could see his belly tighten through the crack in the door. She slipped her fingers between her legs and pressed hard, trying to will away her own arousal of the sight of the two Brotherhood officers.

“I love how you tighten around me when you come.” Maxson’s words were barely audible. He wasn’t moving. He just stood, riding the wave of Danse’s orgasm. It seemed like forever. 

When he finally moved again, Danse hissed. “Don’t worry. I’m right behind you,” Maxson said. He gave Danse a few more strokes, then pulled out. White pearls shot onto Danse’s ass, and Maxson rubbed his cock around in it, milking the last of his cum from himself.

“Wait here,” Maxson said. Hazel almost had a stroke when he came into the bathroom. She stood just behind the door, biting her lip hard to keep from making a sound, standing as still as possible so the shimmer of the Stealth Boy wouldn’t give her away.

He was naked, thickly muscled and covered in dark hair. His cock lay, sated, but gleaming with the remnants of his pleasure. It was thick, uncut. Hazel’s nostrils flared at the heavy scent of sex that followed him into the room. 

Maxson washed himself in the sink before grabbing a cloth and wetting it. He returned to the other room and wiped Danse off before dressing. 

When Danse was dressed as well, Maxson took his face in his hands. “I’m glad you’re back. I missed you.”

“I missed you too.” Danse replied. “But I have to meet the new Knight. I have to be professional.” He took a deep breath. “Thank you, though. That took the edge off at least. I’ll have to return the favour tonight.”

“I can’t wait.”

Danse departed, and Hazel waited. Maxson rubbed his face and stretched, and she started to worry that he wasn’t going to go. At least the door was open. She could try to escape again.

She slowly began crawling out of the bathroom towards the door again. By the time she was there, Maxson was seated at the table, looking at a paper, pencil in hand. She crept forward. 

“Welcome to the Brotherhood, Knight.” Maxson said, quietly. She whipped her head around in a panic and peered at him. He was still looking at the paper in front of him. She glanced at her hand. Still transparent.

“I hope he’s right.” Maxson muttered. 

Hazel gritted her teeth and inched the last few feet out the door. Once around the corner she drew a sigh of relief and ducked into the hallway to deactivate the Stealth Boy.

Had he seen her? Was he addressing her or just musing aloud? She hoped to hell it was the latter.

She adjusted her clothing, painfully aware of the unusually damp condition of her underwear, then headed off to find Paladin Danse, hoping to hell she would be able to look him in the eye.


End file.
